


Miserable At Best

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Jon Snow knows something, Minor Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Not Beta Read, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Based Off Mayday Parade's Miserable At Best





	Miserable At Best

He could see her across the club. 

A blue rose in hair, with a sliver dress and blue heels. She looked amazing. She didn't see him. 

But Sandor Clegane saw him. Eyeing his girl. Which she wasn't. She was just his date. 

 

'Want to dance?' He asks her. 'Sure,' Sansa says to Sandor. He saw that Sandor was good looking even with the burns on his the right side of his face. Sansa could feel Sandor's dry lips on her lips that were coloured red. 

 

'I like you a lot Sansa,' he twirled her. Something she thought he'd never do. 'Cool,' Was all she said. 

 

He wanted to slap her. But didn't. 

 

Jon payed for his Rum and Coke and left. He now hates Sandor Clegane. 

 

* * *

 

 

He saw in the club again. A week later. 

 

She was alone. 'Hey,' He said. 'Hi,' She said.

 

'I miss you,' Sansa told him. 'I miss you too,' he says. 'You do?' Asks Sansa. 'Of course,' 

 

They kiss. 

 

'I love you,' he said. 

'I know,' She said. 


End file.
